It Happened on the Holodeck
by Loraine 82
Summary: Data and Amiee have a quiet dinner.


Amiee smiled at her dinner companion then glanced around the room. The holodeck program was amazing. The right amount of light allowed them to see each other clearly, but it didn't intrude on their intimate moments.

The outdoor café they were sitting in was the model of perfection as well. The waiters carried themselves with dignity and poise. The food was mouth watering while the aromas drifting from the kitchen only added to their appetites.

The moon shone through the canopy of wisteria that hung on the trellises above and around them. The scent of the blossoms took her back to her childhood on Betazed and the many picnics that she had shared with her Grand-meré and Mr. Holmes.

A light breeze blew around them, warming them, and bringing with it the sounds of a street fair that was in full swing. Neither paid much attention to what was going on around them. Instead, they were to lost in each other to notice much of anything else.

The man sitting across from her was perfect as well. Data had left a handwritten note in her quarters, inviting her to join him for dinner on the holodeck that night. It went on to say that she needed to dress for a warm summer night at a small outdoor café.

Looking at him, she could only smile in her happiness. He looked amazing tonight. Instead of the neat, orderly Lieutenant Commander of the Starship Enterprise, there was Data, a kind, gentle, relaxed, man. He had chosen to wear a white linen button down shirt, which had the top two buttons unfastened. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, letting Amiee all but drool over forearms that were perfectly sculpted. He wore gray slacks that fit to perfection and had finished with a pair of shiny dress shoes. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him when he had met her at the holodeck archway.

As for herself, Amiee had decided on a simple sundress. Nothing overly flashy, but different than her usual stiff uniform. The white dress was held up by two small straps that attached to the corset-like top. The waist was fitting and the rest of the dress fell straight to just above her knee. She had finished off the outfit with a pair of flat white sandals and a scant bit of make-up.

She smiled as Data took her hand and brought it to his lips. The thought crossed her mind that he was amazingly gently for a machine, but she dismissed it as soon as it occurred. If she had learned anything during her time on board the Enterprise, it was that this man sitting across the table from her was much more than a machine.

And she wanted to see just how much more he was.

Amiee took a deep breath to calm her self down. She and Data had discussed this subject before. While she was more than ready to move forward in their relationship, Data felt the need to wait. As he put it, 'As much as I would like to experience the emotions involved with the act of intercourse, I would like the opportunity to fully experience the emotions that are already involved in our relationship.' She thought it was cute and they had left it at that.

Tonight, though, she was having difficulty keeping her thoughts clean. Especially when he was looking at her like that.

"What?"

He frowned slightly, "What, what?"

"You're staring."

He nodded. "That I am. I am captivated by your beauty."

She snorted a laugh. "You know those lines don't work on me."

"You can not blame me for trying, can you?" He kissed the back of her hand again. "Though I do feel the need to look at you for long periods of time." He tilted his head in that cute way that meant he was analyzing something. "I wonder why that is?"

She jerked the hand that he held to get his attention. "No, no. We're not going into android mode right now. Analyze it later, when I'm asleep." She picked up her wine glass and took a sip, letting the dryness of the liquid help her to regain control of her thoughts.

'_Amiee, get yourself together, girl. Don't think about lying in bed with him, completely sated, while he lies there and analyzes this date.' _

Data chuckled lightly and nodded. "Of course. No 'android mode' and no talk of the ship or ship operations." He stood and offered his hand. "Tonight, it is just you, me and a dance under the moon."

On the bridge, however, it was a different story.

"LaForge, report."

"I'm not entirely sure what it is, Captain. Our sensors are getting nothing but a high-energy output from the object. When I scan it with my VISOR, I'm getting readings all over the charts on every level that I can see. If I had to wager a guess, I'd say it's a highly developed energy storm."

"Does it pose any danger to the ship?" Will Riker eyed the growing 'storm' on the front view screen. "Will we be able to weather it with our shields?"

A series of taps on the console again and Worf nodded. "The ship will not be damaged if we have to go through the storm. There may, however, be several ship wide power surges. Suggest we go to yellow alert, sir."

The Captain nodded. "Make it so, Number One." After Riker had called the alert, Picard looked at the helm. "Evasive maneuvers?"

The helmsman shook his head. "The storm is to large, Captain. No matter how we navigate, we will still come into contact with it."

Picard nodded. "Fine, then we will have to weather this storm. Number One, have Data report to the bridge as well. I want all senior officers on hand to deal with this."

Deanna Riker chuckled softly from her place on Picard's right hand. "I don't have to be an empath to know that there will be a couple of upset crew members."

Jean-Luc turned to her. "Care to explain that, Counselor?"

She shrugged. "I happen to know that Data planned a very romantic evening for Amiee in Holodeck Two. I'm sure that they both will report as ordered, but I know that they won't be happy."

Riker laughed. "Well, I may have to exercise my parental rights, Captain, and order him to the bridge to get him away from my daughter."

"If you wish, Number One." He looked at the Counselor. "Luckily he has a good relationship with both parties involved."

Data had thought of everything. After they finished their meal, he led Amiee away from the café and down the winding streets of the programmed village. They made their way slowly to the street fair that was going on, stopping several times to peer into shop windows.

"Do you like this?"

Amiee looked at him and smiled. "Data, this is perfect. The only thing that will make it even more so, is if we can get a chocolate ice cream cone at the Fair."

He smiled slightly. "Then allow me to fulfill your every desire."

Amiee's eyes widened as he turned to walk towards the Fair. He really needed to stop saying such suggestive things. She fanned herself with her hand and caught up with him. And it really was criminal how well those pants fit.

Just as they had gotten their cones, the communication system came to life. "Riker to Data."

He shook his head slightly. "Data, here sir."

"Report to the bridge, Commander. We're entering into a high-energy storm and the Captain wants all senior officers on hand."

"Understood, sir. I will need to stop and change into a uniform."

"No time, Data. We're entering into the storm cloud now." His next words were garbled and indistinct. "Riker, out."

Amiee sighed. "I guess the energy output from the storm is already affecting ships systems." She took once last taste of the ice cream in her hand before tossing it into one of the refuse cans. "We need to get to the bridge."

Data followed suit, but them pulled her into his arms. "I promise that I will make up for this date being interrupted." He kissed her gently. "Come to me quarters tonight, after the storm, and we can talk."

She nodded and kissed him. "Of course. Now, let's get to the bridge before Dad sends a security team to keep you away from me." She looked down at her clothing. "I guess everyone will get a good laugh out of seeing me like this."

"I think it is beautiful."

Amiee pushed him towards the door. "Computer, arch."

The gray arch appeared along with the door to the holodeck. She took one last look around at the village, sighing as she turned and walked right into the door. "What the...? Data, the door didn't open."

He tilted his head slightly. "Perhaps the storm is interfering with the controls. I will activate the release override." He stepped to the control panel on the arch and started to tap in a command.

As soon as his fingers made contact with the panel, a burst of blue energy made a circuit through his body. He stiffened and shook from the force of the electricity. Finally, after more than a minute, the energy stopped and Data fell lifelessly to the floor.

Amiee was by his side in a moment. "Data? Data, are you ok? Can you hear me?" She gently touched him, and then put her hand on his cheek when she didn't receive a jolt of left over energy. "Williams to Sickbay. Medical emergency."

"Dr. Crusher here. What's wrong, Amiee?"

"Data and I are in holodeck two and the door won't open. When Data tried to input the release override, it was as if he was electrocuted. He's not responding. We need help."

"Of course, I'll send a team down for both of you and get someone to come open the doors. Crusher, out."

Amiee ran her hand gently over Data's hair. She glanced at the control panel and then stood up and walked to it. She looked it over closely before touching it. When nothing happened, she tried to input the manual release code.

The control panel made a series of low beeps when she tired anything. The computer voice sounded. "Unable to recognize. Please repeat."

She tried another series of codes, before slamming her palm against the panel. "Damn. The panel is completely shot. There's no way that I can even try to get us out of here."

She jumped slightly when a hand slid around her waist and she was pulled against a solid chest.

"Who says that I want to leave?"

She turned quickly and looked up into the eyes of Data. "Data! You're awake. Are you ok? Do you feel any differently? Did you run an internal diagnostic?"

He grinned; a sexy grin that lit up his whole face. "Internal diagnostic says that I am fully functional. Let me show you how fully."

Amiee pushed away from his. "Data, what is going on with you? One minute you're out cold on the floor and the next you're up trying to talk me into having sex." She frowned and shook her head. "Something is not right."

Data nodded. "You are correct. I am sorry for that."

Suddenly the room around them changed. Amiee gasped street fair began to change and to morph. Soon she was no longer standing on a sidewalk, but instead, she was standing in the middle of a bedroom.

There was a fire crackling on the hearth. A deep pile burgundy carpet covered the floor. The walls were lined with bookshelves, which were filled full of ancient leather bound volumes.

Dominating the room was a large four-poster bed. The deep brown of the headboard and footboard accented the carpet. The bedding mirrored the carpeting shade while the curtains that were drawn around the bed were of a softer, brighter white.

She looked back at Data. "What's going on here? Data, are you feeling alright?"

He smiled again and stepped up to pull her into his arms. "I am feeling amazingly well. The only thing that would make me feel better is to get you into that bed and make love to you until you are weak from exhaustion."

Amiee shook her head and pushed against his chest. "Data, no. We talked about this. I thought you wanted to take it slow until you were ready."

"I lied." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I want you now, Amiee."

Her protest died on her lips when he kissed her again. His hands were spread wide against her back, holding her close to him. Her hands were braced on his forearms.

He felt wonderful pressed against her, strong, solid, warm, and wonderful. She felt her will power slipping away, even as her hands slid up his arms and around his shoulders. She moaned lightly as he pulled her even closer.

He took this time and her distraction to move them closer to the bed. When she felt the mattress against the backs of her knees, she was brought back to her senses. She pushed him away from her. "Data, stop. We've got to figure a way out of here. Besides, Doctor Crusher is sending a medical team down here to help you because I told her you were unconscious."

Data grinned at her as he effortlessly lifted her and lay her back against the pillows. "I will promise that one of us may be unconcious when the medical team arrives. I do not believe that it will be me, however."

Amiee didn't have time to react before his body was over hers, pressing her against the bed. She started to struggle, but once his lips found the skin of her neck, the desire she had been fighting with all night, ignited and she found her fingers threading themselves through his hair.

This was crazy. A few minutes ago, he was unconscious on the floor and now, now he was making every nerve ending in her body respond. His lips were making their way across the skin of her neck. His hand was sliding down along the line of her hip and to the hem of her dress. Once there, he brought his hand back up her leg, pushing the dress higher up her thigh.

She moaned his name and moved so that she could kiss those soft lips. Her fingers threaded through his hair, disheveling it, and pulling him closer. She wrapped her leg around his hip, wanting to feel him against her.

Data smiled against her lips. "Now who is the impatient one?"

Amiee groaned slightly and looked at him. "Data. Shut up."

And shut up he did. The only sounds were those of pleasure as clothing was removed and tossed across the room. He mummered his approval at her choice of undergarment and she could only roll her eyes at his lack thereof.

"I could never understand the need for undergarments."

She let her fingertips trail down his solid chest and stop just before reaching his erection. "It is a shame to keep this covered."

With a smile on his face, his nimble hands slid over her skin, touching her, exciting her, making her squirm. Within moments, she was lying naked underneath him. His golden eyes roamed over her, taking in her body, committing each curve to memory. His smile was bright when he looked into her eyes. "Amazing."

Amiee pulled him down for a searing kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and pulled him close so that their hips were touching. "You are amazing. Make love to me, Data. Please?"

His hands gripped her hips and tilted them up. A sexy grin was his only response. "You never have to beg."

She moaned as he kissed her again, moving slowly, but urgently as he slid into her. Her head was thrown back, soft moans leaving her throat as each solid inch of him slid in. "Data..."

He leaned down and kissed her throat, his hands teasing her hard nipples. He kissed his way to her ear, his voice soft, teasing. "Do you know how good you feel? How warm and wet you are? Do you know what I want to do to you? What you do to me?"

Amiee could only moan her approval at the words he was saying. She pulled him closer, as close as she could, wanting to feel him, needing to feel each part of him she could. "So good. Harder...please, harder."

Data smiled and leaned up slightly, bracing himself on his hands. His hips moved faster, driving deep into her. Amiee's hands were braced on those wonderful forearms. She arched underneath him with each wave of pleasure.

His programming told him that while she was enjoying herself, there was more that he could be doing to help her. He pulled away from her and turned, pulling her on top of him. With a grin, he gripped her hips and guided her movements.

Amiee braced her hands on his smooth chest as she rode him towards her release. He head was thrown back in abandon and he loved the look on her face. His right hand slid around her hip, gripping her ass while his other hand moved so his thumb could caress her clit.

Her eyes widened at the new wave of pleasure. She moaned his name, starting to move faster and faster toward her peak. Her own hands were busy, gripping at the skin of his chest, then sliding around in a soothing motion. She threw her head back, eyes closed, as the pleasure wound it way through her body.

Data couldn't take his eyes off her. The way she responded to him was beautiful. The complete and total way she lost herself in the sensations. The way she let herself be taken over by pleasure. He watched as her body moved, the way her full breasts rose and fell with each thrust. The long column of her throat when she exposed it to him. He was glad that he was an andriod and that this experience would be forever stored in his memory banks.

He felt his own body responding as well. One part of his brain began to analyze the sensations. Before, when he had been with Tasha, he had been able to feel the sensations physically. Now, with the emotions attached to the physical feelings was amazing.

He was also surprised to find that he was having all these thoughts running through his head. Thoughts that he felt he shouldn't be having. He wanted to do things to Amiee. Nothing that would hurt her or humiliate her, but he wanted to see how she would look in a certain position. He wanted to know how she would react if he touched her in a certain way. He wanted to know what she would look like if she wore a certain uniform. He felt that his own orgasm was nearing, but the only thing he could think about what making love to her again.

She was smiling down at him now, leaning down to kiss him, His hands moved to her hips, to keep their movements going. The feel of her chest as it moved against his was driving him to distraction. He could feel his body as his orgasm started. He looked up at Amiee and saw that she was getting close as well.

He pulled her down for another searing kiss, then gently nibbled her earlobe. In a voice that sent her over the edge, he whispered "Come for me Amiee. Let go. Now."

Amiee exploded. Her body shook with her release, gripping Data's hard cock, squeezing him. She threw her head back, moaning, near screaming his name in her pleasure. Her hands gripped at his chest and the thought passed through his mind he was glad that he couldn't feel pain.

He thrust up into her, harder, wanting to prolong her pleasure, but now, seeking his own. His hands gripped her hips, allowing him to grind against hers. His breath caught as his body released the delicious pressure that had build up. The analytical part of his brain was amazed at how throughly Dr. Soong had designed him, while the part of his brain that was experiencing this pleasure and these emotions was screaming out for the android to just shut up.

This thought amused him and he chuckled slightly. Amiee, who had since collapsed onto his chest, leaned back slightly to look at him. "What's so funny?"

He kissed her gently. "I was merely beginning to analyze this evening and I told myself to shut up." He smiled at her. "Those were your words, correct?"

Amiee kissed him and slid off of him to curl against his side. "They were." She yawned slightly. "That was amazing, Data. Better than anything I've had before."

He smiled at her. "I am not like human males who need to have their egos stroked." He gave her a half-smile. "Besides, I know that I am better than human males in many respects." He let his eyes roam over her body again. "I also have more stamina than human males."

Before she could respond, they heard the doors of the holodeck open. Amiee gave a little squeal of surprise as she grabbed for something to cover herself. Data merely sat up and reached for his pants.

Riker saw the scene in front of him and quickly diverted his attention. "I...I didn't realize that I was interrupting."

Data stood and pulled on his shirt. "I am sorry, Commander." He glanced at Amiee. "We will give you some privacy, Amiee."

She smiled slightly but her expression changed to one of confusing when a privacy screen appeared. She stood from the bed, pulling the sheet with her as she looked for her clothes. Another frown of confusion came to her face when she found them clean and neatly folded on the chair.

She heard Data recounting the story of the energy surge to Commander Riker. She shook her head as she dressed, embarrassed about her father walking in and seeing her in the arms of her lover. Of course, it would have to be him to come riding to her rescue. Well, it could have been worse, she thought, At least her mom hadn't shown up.

She stepped around the privacy screen just in time to see Deanna walk into the room. Well, at least they could get this all out of the way now. She moved to stand next to Data and was surprised when he took his hand in hers.

"Amiee, are you alright?" Deanna looked at her and then at Data. "I thought you were unconscious."

He nodded. "I was. My systems brought themselves back online. Internal diagnostics say that everything is functioning normally."

Amiee shook her head. "You aren't functionally normally. Data, you were able to change this room with just a thought. Just now, you placed a privacy screen without a word. I think that needs to be looked into."

Data nodded. "You are correct. I will have Geordi help in solving this mystery." He looked at Amiee and smiled. "It will not take long. Meet me in my quarters?"

"Of course." Amiee smiled at him. "Don't hurry on my account. Make sure everything is normal before you meet me."

With that sexy smile on his face, he leaned down and kissed her. Not just any kiss, but one that pulled her body flush with his. His hands moved along her back, touching, caressing, driving her crazy.

Finally, when Amiee thought that she was going to have to take him back to the bed, he pulled away from her. His hand softly caressed her cheek. "I will be fully functional when I return to you." He kissed her softly. "I am truly looking forward to seeing that body that I so vividly remember."

She could only stand there, stunned as he turned and walked out of the holodeck. Deanna watched him walk away, and then looked back at Amiee. Will placed a hand on her arm to stall her questions. "Amiee, join us on the bridge?"

Later, after the Enterprise had passed safely through the energy storm, Amiee stepped into the turbo-lift. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "Deck two."

Before the lift, could start, the doors opened and Will and Deanna stepped inside. Amiee almost groaned out loud. Great. Just great.

Will spoke. "Heading to Data's quarters?"

She nodded without opening her eyes. "Yes. I was going to check and see if he suffered any permeant damage from the energy surge."

He smiled at Deanna, a mischievous twinkle in he eye. "From what I saw today, he was functioning very well."

Deanna nodded. "Oh yes, from what your father tells me, he was fully functional today."

Amiee did groan out loud then. "Alright, alright, yes. Data and I had sex. I really don't want to talk about it with my parents. It was bad enough that Dad walked in today. I just don't want to talk about it."

Will chuckled. "I'm happy for you, Amiee. Really. I must admit, my fatherly instincts almost kicked it today. I really had to restrain myself from pulling him away from you."

Amiee looked at him and frowned. "Dad, I'm an adult. I know what I'm doing."

"True, but you are still our little girl." Deanna smiled at her. "We still feel the need to protect you."

The turbo-lift stopped on deck two. Amiee shook her head. "Thank you, I guess." She kissed Will on the cheek and hugged Deanna. "Good night. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

Data was pacing the floor of his quarters when Amiee rang the chime. He stopped and looked at the door for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair and called out, "Come in."

Amiee walked into the room, smiling. Her smile quickly faded and she frowned. "Data, what's wrong? Are you ok? What did Geordi find out?"

He smiled slightly. "I am fine, Amiee. Geordi was able to repair the damage done by the surge." He took her hand and led her to the couch. "I wish to talk with you."

She nodded and sat, kicking her shoes off in the process. "What happened? How were you able to control the holodeck?"

"When I touched the control panel, I completed the circuit. When the power from the storm ran through me and back into the computer, it integrated our two systems together. When I wanted something to change in the program, my processors accessed the programming of the holodeck and changed it to my desires." Data shook his head. "I am rambling. I apologize."

Amiee shook her head. "No, this is fascinating. Were there any other systems damaged by the power surge?"

Data stood and started to pace again. Amiee watched him for a few moments. "Data, are you nervous about something?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Amiee, I would like to apologize for my behavior today. I should have been able to control myself when we were alone, but I was not. For that, you have my sincere apologies. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me." He didn't look at her, but chose to gaze out of the window at the stars.

She stood and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around him, hands flat on his chest. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder blade, then kissed his back. "Data, look at me."

He turned slowly and looked down at her. She gently caressed his cheek. "Did I complain?" He shook his head slightly. She raised up on her tip-toes and kissed him. "Then you did nothing wrong. If anyone is to blame it would be me. I knew that you wanted to wait before we experienced that part of our relationship. I should have been stronger and resisted the temptation."

"I am truly sorry for my actions, Amiee. The power surge took my moral and ethic programs offline. That is why I was not able to control myself."

She gave him a look. "Are you saying that it wasn't me that caused you to loose control? I'm hurt, Data."

He smiled that sexy little smile of his. "I will admit, when I came back online and saw you standing at the control panel, I was struck by how beautiful you were. My programs were offline, but now that they are functioning, I still feel the need to repeat the activities of this afternoon."

Amiee wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands automatically rested on her hips. With a smile of her own, she looked into his golden eyes. "Then shut up Data, and make love to me."

Sometime later, Amiee was lying on her stomach, her arm draped over his chest. Her eyes were almost closed but she was looking at him.

He was lying beside her, his hand covering her own on his chest. His eyes were open and rapidly blinking. She knew he was trying to analyze of all the new information that he had received today. She moved to lay her head on his chest. "What are you thinking about?"

Data kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "This afternoon, in the holodeck, there was a point where I could not stop myself from thinking about not only what was happening, but when and how it would happen again in the future." He looked down at her. "I was thinking about new positions, new places to touch you, how you would look if you were certain clothing. Now I find that I cannot stop thinking about such things when I am with you."

Amiee leaned up onto her elbow and smiled at him. "Data, you were being a typical male. Most think about such things whenever they see a woman." She kissed him again. "So, tell me about some of these thoughts you were having."

Deanna shook her head. "Will, you are horrible! Don't you think that you've bothered them enough for one day?"

He chuckled. "Deanna, this is my only daughter. If I can't have a little fun with her, then who can I?" He tapped his com badge. "Riker to Williams."

Amiee groaned as she fumbled to find her own com badge in the dark. Data raised the lights slightly as she sat up. "Williams here."

Riker smiled slightly. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Amiee. I only wanted to check on Data."

She sighed. "Data is fine, Commander. He was cleared by Dr. Crusher and you well know that."

His chuckled confirmed her thoughts. "True, but I thought a personal inquiry would be better."

Amiee looked at Data, who had a smile on his face. She laughed slightly and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how you became a Star Fleet Commander. Go to bed, Dad. And don't bother me again till morning. Williams, out."

She lay the com badge back onto the side table and rolled into Data's waiting arms. She felt his chest expand as he took a breath to ask a question. She placed her finger against his lips. "Just shut up, Data. Just shut up."

He nodded and let her fall asleep. Sometimes, he wondered why exactly he wanted to be human.

They were such strange beings.

Very strange, indeed.

Finis


End file.
